Legacy of Lies: Rose
by DaisyChainDreams
Summary: "I love you Rose," he whispered softly in my ear, "Together we will be unstoppable." It was then I realised that the man I loved was becoming a monster. It was then I realised that I was becoming a monster. This is no love story: there is no happy ending. Only pain, loss, lies and deceit. This is the story of my life: from its beginning, right to its bitter end.
1. The Bitter End

**Prologue**

I could feel my heart pounding harshly against my ribcage as I ran blindly through Godric's Hollow, frantically trying to remember which house was theirs.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the ugly green Mark above the house, leering down at me.

I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes as I prayed I was not too late. My breath came in ragged gasps as I skidded to a stop in front of the house as a cloaked figure was just about to enter.

I could not stop the gasp escaping as I stared once more into those soul-catching, grey eyes.

"Tom…" I called desperately, "Tom, please! Please, you can't do this! I beg you! He's just a baby…Please…His parents- they're too young to die…"

I lurched forward as I grabbed blindly at his robes. "Tom," I whispered, "Tom…you cannot destroy them…he's only a _child_…He may not even fulfil the prophecy! Why kill him-"

"Silence!" Tom hissed as he raised his wand.

"Tom," I mouthed as I reached out to touch his cheek, "Remember our love…so pure, so innocent…to destroy something so _good_ is a sin…"

I looked into his eyes for the last time in the hope I would see a flicker of the Tom I loved, and, even now, still love. Instead, I was met with a cold hard cruelty.

I saw him raise his wand and knew before he even uttered the spell I had failed.

Tom Riddle was gone.

In his place was a monster.

"Avada Kedrava!"

_Forgive me, Harry. I have failed. You are our last hope._


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, don't own the world of Harry Potter. The only things I own are my little OC's and my (slightly twisted) imagination

**PS:** Author's note at the bottom! :D

* * *

_37 years earlier..._

__31st August 1944:

"You're so lucky, Rose," sighed Maria as she unwrapped a Chocolate Frog, "You're _Head Girl_ this year! _And_ you get to share Heads Common Room with Tom-Freaking-Gorgeous-Riddle! Some people are so lucky it's just totally unfair!"

I grinned as Maria mock-glowered at me. "Oh, cheer up Maria! All the patrols and meetings I'll have to attend are a bloody pain! I'll have a meeting at least once- if not twice- a week with some committee or other! Besides, I hear Riddle just reads and reads and reads the whole time- he never does anything _fun _with his friends- just meets them in secret locations and looks down his nose at everyone!"

Maria shrugged. "If that's what you think…" she sang while raising an eyebrow.

I dismissed her comment with a wave of my hand as Alice started talking about her Gryffindor boyfriend, Charlus Potter, and something about Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

I tuned out and began reading _The Daily Prophet_. Grindelwald was still on the rampage and muggle newspapers were beginning to wonder at the rash of seemingly unexplainable, un-war-related killing s. I read on a little before before realising we had almost reached Hogwarts.

"Oh!" I gasped, "Sorry girls, but I've got to go- Head Girl duties and all; see you at the Welcoming Feast!"

With that, I rushed out of the compartment and crashed into none other than Tom Riddle.

"Oh!" I cried, "So sorry!"

I looked up at him and was instantly trapped in those beautiful grey eyes.

He gave a half-smile and replied, "It's fine. So you're Head Girl? A Ravenclaw? Interesting…"

I raised an eyebrow before asking, "Shall we patrol the carriages? Potter and his gang always "forget" to change into their robes. For some strange reason they think it would be hilarious to arrive at the Welcoming Feast in t-shirts and muggle trousers!"

Tom nodded curtly before saying, "You do the Upper Half and I'll do the Lower Half of the train."

Before I even had a chance to reply, he had turned on his heel and begun walking down the corridor of the train.

Resisting the urge to salute him and say, "Sir, yes _sir_!" I made my way to the Upper Half of the train.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the Welcoming Feast I could barely walk the short route to the Head's Common Room before collapsing on a sofa.

"Ugghhh…." I groaned, "I tell myself every year I will not stuff my face until I puke with food and every year I ignore myself."

"Fascinating, de Brúin," I hear a cold voice say from the portrait hole.

I look up at Tom and groan again.

"I'm too tired for this _Tom_. Oh, and by the way, it's _Rose_ not de Brúin," I reply as I glance at the clock on the wall.

"I've got corridor patrol now with a Hufflepuff prefect- see you in the morning?" I shoot over my shoulder as I make my way to the portrait hole.

"Goodbye, de Brúin," is the last thing I hear before the portrait hole clicks shut behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There isn't much going on in this chapter, I know, but I needed to introduce the characters before I plan anything big. In the next chapter, however, Rose begins to get caught up in Tom's plans when she finds a book on a certain topic very close to Tom's _soul_ lying around. Huge thanks to Carolina C, Imgoen-xox and MotherEarth02 for the reviews! Let's try and make it up to five reviews now! Reviews=Faster update!


	3. Honeydukes and Horcruxes

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ don't own the world of Harry Potter. :p

**PS: **Author's note at the bottom!

* * *

The next morning I glanced at my time-table as I munched on some toast.

"Ugh!" Alice cried, "Double Potions _and then_ History of Magic! I'm dead! It should be, like, _illegal_ to torture kids like this!"

I laughed as I looked at my own time-table again; Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology. I was a little iffy about Herbology, but other than that I was happy.

"Cheer up Alice," Maria says, "You can be my partner in Potions!"

I groaned and replied jokingly, "Maria and Alice as partners in Potions- _what_ could go wrong?"

I ducked as a piece of toast came flying towards me and stuck my tongue out at Alice as I heard a familiar drawl behind me.

"De Brúin."

I sighed inwardly before turning around and replying, "Yes Tom?"

"Dippet wishes to see us for a minute before classes begin. Are you ready?" He asked, already about to turn on his heel and walk away.

I nodded and got up from my seat to follow him.

"Oh, Maria and Alice?" I shoot over my shoulder, "Try not to blow up the classroom while I'm gone!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After our meeting with Dippet (in which he rambled on about his own year as Head Boy and then forgot what he was going to say to us in the first place) I was making my way to Potions with Tom when I remembered I had left my Potions book up in the Head's Common Room.

"Rats!" I cried as I stopped suddenly, "I left my Potions book up in the Common Room- you go on without me, I'll be there in a minute."

Tom smirked as I dashed up the stairs before shouting after me, "I'll save you a seat!"

I smiled at him over my shoulder and then turned the corner before hurriedly giving the portrait the password (Sugar Quills- Dumbledore's idea- not mine).

I grabbed my Potions book off the table and I was just about to leave when another book caught my eyes- "An Introduction to the Creation and Destruction of Horcruxes" by Phineas Brown.

_Interesting,_ I thought, _now why would Tom need knowledge on _that_- not exactly on the DADA NEWT syllabus is it? _

Still pondering this thought, I left the room and made my way to Potions, determined to confront Tom on the subject after classes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day passed in a blur as I was too pre-occupied thinking about the book on Horcruxes.

"Rose!" Alice cried as Maria prodded me, "Were you listening to _anything_ I said?"

I bit my lip. "Ummm….something about Potter? Or Honeydukes?"

I guessed I was wrong when Alice hit me with a book.

"No, silly!" She cried, "I was saying that we're allowed into Hogsmeade in a few weeks- Maria and I are going with some of the Gryffindor boys, you coming?"

I made a face. "I dunno. I'll have to check my patrol schedule- I think I'm patrolling all this week, I'll be wrecked by Saturday!"

Maria rolled her eyes and said, with a barely-detectable hint of malice, "You probably just want to spend time with Riddle alone."

I was saved having to reply by the bell signalling the end of dinner.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, "I've got a _tonne_ of homework to do!"

I rushed out the door and up to the Common Room, determined to be there before Tom but, as the portrait hole opened, I saw he was already there.

"Tom," I said as I dumped my bag on an empty armchair, "How are you?"

"Fine, de Brúin," he said as he turned the page of the Horcrux book.

I flopped down on the sofa and closed my eyes for a few seconds before asking, "Tom, why are you so interested in Horcruxes?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I'd just like to say a _BIG_ thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story- it means a lot to me! :) So, I was thinking that we could bring this story up to ten reviews by Sunday? That would be great! :D In the next chapter we hear why Rose is so worried about Horcruxes and what they have done to her family and Alice has boy trouble. Thanks again for reading! And remember- reviews make the world (well, _my_ world) go round! :)


	4. For The Greater Good

Tom glanced up at me quickly before catching himself and lowering his gaze back to the book.

"No reason," he replied, feigning nonchalance, "just curious."

"Tom," I repeated, "Tom it's really dark magic, one of the darkest kinds there is! So much could go wrong so easily. The idea's amazing of course- but that's not the point…"

I looked over at him to see him watching me thoughtfully.

"How do you know about Horcruxes, de Brúin? You don't seem like the dark magic type.."

I took a deep breath before replying, "My uncle dabbled in dark magic. He tried to…tried to split his soul. Something went wrong- no one knows what, though, and he killed himself in the process. I can still remember him- a bit eccentric, perhaps, but no one thought he'd dabble in the Dark Arts, at least not until it was too late…"

I felt tears pricking my eyes and impatiently wiped them away.

"De Br úin…Rose…I'm sorry," I heard Tom say, "However, I know what I'm doing- I'm putting a _lot_ of research into this – it _will_ work, I know it will."

"So you're going to attempt it?" I asked cautiously, afraid of overstepping the boundary and causing him to clam up.

He nodded.

"Be careful. Promise me you'll be careful," I said quietly, not expecting a reply, but, surprisingly, I got one.

"I promise, Rose," he replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Life seemed to speed up at Hogwarts- between schoolwork, nightly patrols and drama from Alice, who was going through a rough patch with Potter.

"Maybe he's going off me!" She wailed as she sat in the Head's Common Room with me late one night when we were supposed to be finishing our Charms essays, "I hear that Olive Hornby is _all over him_ every day! She's _so_ much better-looking than me! I feel like the ugly duckling whenever I see her!"

I stifled a yawn- I hated this kind of stuff, but Alice was my friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I honestly couldn't care less about Potter and Hornby- they could hop on a broomstick and ride to the moon for all I cared.

Luckily, I was saved from another monologue by Tom climbing through the portrait hole.

"Bourke, Rose," he said in way of greeting as he flopped down on an armchair, "What's going on?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled as he motioned towards Alice. I rolled my eyes and smiled in return as my stomach did little flip-flops when I caught his eye.

I'd gotten to know Tom quite well since the beginning of term and could honestly count him as one of my friends- well, if friends gave you flip-floppy feelings in your stomach every time they looked at you. I had learned quite a bit about the Dark Arts from him, which, even though I hated to admit it, fascinated me.

"Oh!" cried Alice, "Is that the time? I should be going! Thanks for the help with the essay…and everything else, Rose. I'd be lost without you!"

Alice packed up her stuff and left just before I started to laugh.

"Thank _Merlin_ you came in when you did- I thought I was going to go _insane_ listening to her go on about Potter and Hornby!" I laughed, "If she keeps this up I'll be an expert on Potter by Christmas!"

Tom laughed. "Perish the thought- just being in the same year as him is bad enough without knowing his favourite colour sock!"

I hit him with a pillow as I fought to control my laughter. Eventually I regained control of myself and looked up to find Tom staring at me.

"What?" I giggled, smiling as I felt my heart thump faster as I looked into his piercing grey eyes.

Tom smiled slightly. "Oh, nothing."

He reached for one of his books on dark magic.

"Tom…" I began, as I placed a hand on his arm, "Tom, everything you and your friends are doing…it is…legal…isn't it?"

Tom looked up at me with cold, expressionless eyes.

"Everything I'm doing is for the greater good."


	5. Something More

**Disclaimer:** I'm just borrowing the HP universe! It doesn't actually belong to me! :p

**PS: **Author's Note at the bottom!

* * *

Before I knew where I was it was almost Christmas and I was talking to some Ravenclaw first-years about their plans for the holidays when I first saw the notice about a special Seventh-Year only trip to Hogsmeade two weekends away. I was so busy with schoolwork I didn't think much about it at the time, it wasn't until Abraxas Malfoy that I remembered it again.

I was walking back up from Herbology in the ankle-deep snow when I first met him.

"Oh!" I cried as I felt a snowball hit my back, "Who did that?"

I whirled around and came face-to-face with none other than Abraxas Malfoy.

"Sorry," he grinned, "But I couldn't resist! You were in the perfect position! I'm-"

"Abraxas Malfoy," I finished for him, "I know I'm-"

"Rose de Brúin." It was his turn now, "Our Head Girl."

I grinned at him and then, spotting my chance, pointed up into the sky.

"Woah!" I cried, "Is that-is that a _Welsh Green_?"

I quickly gathered some snow as Abraxas whirled around to look up into the sky at the "Welsh Green".

"£I don't see anything," he said, "Are you aure4 it was- oomph!"

I laughed as the snowball hit his back.

"What was that for?" He demanded, pulling a face of mock-hurt.

"Payback," I reply.

Our conversation was then rudely cut short by the bell announcing dinner.

"See you in Herbology tomorrow?" Abraxas asked.

"You bet," I replied, "I'll save you a seat!"

We then rushed off in different directions, me with a soppily big smile on my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So," I began as I settled myself down in an armchair, getting ready to face a Potions essay, "What's Abraxas Malfoy like?"

Tom's head immediately came out of the Horcrux book.

"Malfoy?" He asked, his voice tinged with disgust, "He's an annoying little snob- why do you ask?"

I don't tell Tom that at the start of the year I thought _he_ was a snob, so instead I just say, "Oh, he's in my Herbology class is all. I was just talking to him today- he seemed nice enough."

Tom shrugged, "Just remember- Malfoy doesn't take kindly to not getting his own way."

I nod slowly before changing the subject.

"How's the Horcrux coming along?" I ask, motioning to the book.

"Okay. Slughorn knows a bit about Horcruxes, I think. I'm going to ask him some more about them. Oh, and by the way, Slughorn wanted me to tell you that you're invited to the Slug Club Christmas Party."

I rolled my eyes. Slughorn's parties were the biggest waste of time and were just his excuse to suck up to the rich and famous of Hogwarts.

"Great!" I replied sarcastically, "Social highlight of the season!"

I rolled my eyes- I'm not really a party girl.

Tom smirked and returned to his book as I rummaged in my bag for my Potions textbook to begin my Potions essay on "The Pros and Cons of Veritaserum".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night I was just putting away my Potions book when Tom really surprised me.

About the Christmas Party," he began as I curiously looked up at him, "Do you want to go together? As friends, of course. It's just…I'm not seeing anyone at the moment…"

I looked up at him curiously. I'd thought Tom would always be seeing some girl or other- I heard a rumour about him and Hornby just the other day.

"I'd love to," I replied, "Well- at least that's another thing crossed off my list!"

We sat in silence for a while before I began to feel my eyelids droop.

"I'm going to bed," I said, "Goodnight."

"Night, Rose," Tom replied, as he glanced up from his book.

As I headed to my room I was having a little quarrel in my head as to why I felt both sad and relieved that I was going to the party with Tom, but just as friends.

I should be happy with that, shouldn't I?

So why do I feel like we could be something more…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hellooo again! I realise the last chapter was a bit of a mess and really confusing so I'm really sorry about that! :'( But here's the next chapter anyway :) Huge thank yous to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story- it means a lot to me! Next chapter we see more of Abraxas and we meet Orion Black. Until then- you know where the review button is! ;) Thank you! :D


	6. I'll Have to Think About It

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the HP universe :)

**PS: **Author's note at the bottom

* * *

The next morning I was heading to breakfast when two hands closed over my eyes. I mentally checked off people's names in my mind that the hands could belong to. Tom? No, he doesn't do physical interaction. Maria? Not really her thing either. Alice? Maybe…

"Hey gorgeous," a deep voice whispered in my ear. Okay, definitely not Alice.

"Abraxas?" I guessed tentatively.

The hands lifted and I could see the Great Hall again.

I whirled round to face Abraxas, trying- and failing, due to the smile tugging at my lips- to look stern.

"What's up?" I asked him as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"Nothing," he said as he smiled lazily, "Just thought I'd say hi and invite you to come flying with me after dinner this evening.

I smiled slowly as I said, "I'll have to think about it," before walking away to the Ravenclaw table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I saw you and Abraxas Malfoy this morning before breakfast!" Alice squealed as we walked to Transfiguration.

I smiled before nodding.

"And?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"He asked me to go flying with him!" I squealed as Alice jumped up and down.

"Amazing, Rose," Tom drawled as he breezed past, "But I rather like having full use of my eardrums thank you."

I noticed Maria straighten up and subconsciously fix her hair as he walked by.

_Maria _likes _Tom?_ I asked myself and was surprised to feel a little jealous.

_Oh grow up Rose! Honestly, you're going on a date with _Abraxas Malfoy_ and yet you're jealous that _Maria_ likes _Tom_- you're worse than_ Olive Hornby_!_ I silently berated myself as we entered the Transfiguration classroom.

I was just about to sit down in my usual seat beside Maria when she turned to me and said, "So sorry, Rose, but this seat is saved for Carmichael."

"What?" I asked, before shaking my head, "Whatever. I guess I'll talk to you two later."

I then sat down next to Orion Black.

"Blood status?" He asked rudely before I opened my mouth to greet him.

"Um…pure?" I replied, "What the hell? Why does it even matter?"

He tossed his head. "I should have known- _Riddle_ wouldn't talk to half-bloods- even if he is one himself."

"Shut up!" I snapped, "Why does it even matter? I couldn't care if he was were-wolf; he's a good friend- that's all that matters."

Black tutted and smirked smugly as he replied in a patronising tone, "Not to Grindelwald!"

"He's off his rocker- so's Hitler!" I snapped as I furiously opened my Transfiguration book.

"Who's Hitler?" Black aske, confused.

"Did you even know the muggles are having a World War?" I snapped as I wrote the title of my essay.

I looked at Black's very confused face.

I made a disgusted sound and began writing my essay as Black scratched his head.

"The muggles are having a war?" He asked as he slowly opened his book.

"Yes, Black," I snapped, "Do you _read_ the papers? Even _The Daily Prophet_ are covering it for Merlin's sake!"

I rummaged around in my bag as I searched for today's paper.

"Here," I said as I slammed the paper down in front of him, "Page 16- read all about it!"

We continued our work in silence- me writing my essay and Black reading the paper.

"Woah…" He said just before the bell rang, "This is serious!"

I rolled my eyes as I packed my bag and headed to History of Magic.

"Oh!" I added as I left, "Tell Abraxas I'll meet him on the Quidditch pitch at 7.30!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I've noticed we're down on reviews- like REALLY down. I only got 1 review for the last chapter ( thank you Nameless Storymaker for that review :D). I know the story is a little slow right now, but it WILL pick up in the next few chapters! I promise! So, I have decided that this time I won't update until I get three reviews. If you have any constructive criticism for me, I would be very glad to hear it. Thanks...and PLEASE click the review button!

You know you want to ;)


End file.
